Prolog- Czasy Mityczne
Na początku był sześcian. Szary, niewzruszony niczym skały stromych wybrzeży, zaś jego ściany ni jedną rysą były skalane. Otaczała go wyłącznie pustka, a za nią nie było niczego. Kiedyś jednakże w czasach odleglejszych niż setka pokoleń nicość zrodziła byt kształtu nie mający Prabudzirem obecnie zwany. Uczynił on to co musiał i powinien. Chwycił sześcian w setkach miejsc i rozerwał na strzępy swą siłę i wszechmoc ukazując. Z części kawałków powstała kula, woda oraz powietrze, jednak Prabudzimir w swej mądrości pochwycił jeden z nich i zgniatając go na mniejsze rozsypał po świecie rośliny, zwierzęta, kamienie i inne proste życia formy wielkiej rozmaitości. '' ''Potem Prabudzimir przemyślał swe czyny po raz pierwszy. Uznawszy, że istoty żyjące rozumu wielkiego nie mają i poczucie znudzenia przy nich by go dopadło uczynił jedne z nich, ludzi myślnymi samemu ich kształt przybierając. Zwróciły one mu uwagę na ciemność i chłód wszelkie życie niszczące, których nie spostrzegł, a on im podziękował. Chcąc uchronić życie na kuli wbił w nią swą rękę w sercu jej rozpalając wewnętrzne płomienie, jednak gdy ją wyjął ogień wytrysnął z jej wnętrza zalewając połowę tego co żyje. Poświęcenie to poszło na marne, gdyż mróz choć zelżył nie ustąpił do końca, zaś do dziś ogień czasem wydostaje się ze środka kuli niszcząc wszystko co napotka i wstrząsy przy tym powodując. Prabudzimir w pośpiechu znalazł rozwiązanie. Chwycił większość pozostałych odłamków, a te w jego dłoni zmieniły się w maź ognistą, którą umieścił obok kuli, a biło od niej ciepło i światło. Zostało mu zaledwie kilka kropel jarzących się czerwienią, nie mogąc znaleźć do nich żadnego celu rzucił nimi w dal, a one złączyły się w mniejsze, odległe jej ''kuli ciało.'' Ludzie po raz kolejny zwrócili uwagę Prabudzimirowi, gdyż światło i ciepło paliły połowę kuli, podczas gdy druga wciąż tonęła w mroku i chłodzie. Stwórca złapał ją i delikatnie nią zakręcił co pokazało jego wielką mądrość. Obroty jednak prezentowały chaos i postanowił posłużyć się ostatnimi fragmentami sześcianu, Stworzył on trzy księżyce, których nigdy nie nazwano, jednak gdy formował trzeci i najmniejszy upuścił drobny odłamek, nie większy niż ramię męża chudego, ten upadł na kulę dzieląc się na dwoje. Niestety nim życie otrzymało należne mu światło i ciepło wiele stworzeń zginęło. Roślin pozostało niewiele, zwierzęta z trudem przetrwały, a kamienie całkiem wyginęły i ich truchła po dziś dzień leżą zarówno na ziemi jak i pod nią. Nastały czasy równowagi, życie odradzać się poczęło, zaś Prabudzimir wędrował po nieboskłonie i doradzał stojącym na kuli ludziom, a ci czcili go jako swego boga i kulę Weerlandem zwać im nakazał. Ludy wszelakie wówczas kultury swe potworzyły, lecz wszystko zmienić się miało, a jeden człowiek był tego przyczyną. Gierkemiasz, bo tak ów młodzika zwano był bystry i ciekawski. Mawiano, iż z wiekiem cechy te miną i zakałą rodziny być przestanie. Któż wie co by się stało gdyby nie jedna z jego licznych podróży. Wędrując leśnym duktem napotkał on wzniesienie koło zataczające, a z niego woń straszliwa się roztaczała. Mijały go setki ludzi, ale to Gierkemiasz, jako iż katarem objęty i na smród obojętny zbadać go postanowił. Wszedłszy na kolisty pagórek ujrzał, że otacza on zagłębienie. Na środku jego źródło wszelkiego fetoru się odnalazło, a była nim babuszka o twarzy brodatej. Dziw ów podróżnik widząc podszedł do jej oblicza, zaś ona ofiarowała mu prawiąc pierdoły nieistotne dwa odłamki szkło przypominające. Jeden, mniejszy od dotyku jego stał się parą, a ta go spowiła, drugi, sztylet przypominający tegoż samego nie uczynił. Otrzymawszy niezwykły dar młodzieniec nie zaprzestał swej podróży do chramu przy którym można było porozmawiać z Prabudzimirem, a gdy był już u celu ujrzał głazy dwa przysadziste i trzeci smukle ku niebu zwrócony Pierwszym co powiedział do boga swego było żądaniem przekazania mu wiedzy wszelakiej. Prabudzimir na to odrzekł: * Przybądź tu po raz kolejny za lat trzysta. Twa prośba będzie wtedy spełniona. Zasmucony tymi słowami Gierkemiasz świadom, iż żaden człowiek tego czasu nie jest w stanie przeżyć wrócił do swej rodzimej wioski nie rezygnując jednakże z dalszych podróży. Stało się jednak coś niebywałego. Mijały lata, a on ni dnia się nie postarzał. I krajanom jego to nie umknęło. Wygnańcem został, albowiem za złe czary młodość wieczną uznali i tułał się jako bezdomny wędrowiec przez kolejne wieki, zaś częstokroć jedynym co posiadał był tajemniczy odłamek. Kiedy naszedł czas po raz kolejny przybył do chramu rzecząc, iż Prabudzimir zgodnie ze swoimi słowami ma obowiązek przekazania mu całej swej wiedzy. Stwórca przemyślał swe czyny po raz drugi i orzekł: * Bóg korzysta z innego czasu niż ludzie, minęła dopiero minuta. Gierkemiasz nie zachwyciwszy się tą wypowiedzią nazwał swego boga kłamcą. Prabudzimir w swej wściekłości zstąpił z nieboskłonu i stanął na ziemi dotykając Weerland pierwszy raz od czasów w których obroty mu nadał. Przemyślał wówczas swe czyny po raz trzeci i postanowił, że ulituje się nad długowiecznym, acz pozostającym człowiekiem rozmówcą. Odwrócił się się tedy tyłem do Gierkemiasza, by wznieść się w niebiosa, a ten w swym gniewie uczynił to, co nie musiał i nie powinien. Chwyciwszy drugi już z podarowanych odłamków pchnął nim zdradziecko w plecy Stwórcy. Wbity, zajarzył się blaskiem oczy palącym. Słowa ludzkie nie są w stanie opisać mocy niewyobrażalnych, które przez ów odłamek na niego spłynęły. Ogarnęło go uczucie wspaniałe. Poczuł wszelkie myśli otaczających go ludzi, jak i samego Prabudzimira, a ujrzał w nich powstanie świata, zobaczył też świetliste pałace poza światem stojące, poznał cel Stwórcy, a także zyskał własny, zrozumiał gdzie jest i kim się staje. Tylko ostatnie było dane poznać nam, śmiertelnikom, bowiem Gierkemiasza moce jego bytem boskim uczyniły. Kiedy zaś ostatni z fragmentów sześcianu wyparował wzorem poprzedniego Stwórca nieprzytomnym będąc na ziemi przed Gierkemiaszem spoczywał. Nie podjął już więcej prób mordu na Prabudzimirze, gdyż wiedział, że nie mógł tego uczynić, wiedział wszystko czego był świadom do chwili owej jedyny bóg, pozbawiony jednakże większości swych dotychczasowych mocy. Miast tego zrzucił go w czeluści śmierdzącą mazią pokryte, by tam go po wieki uwięzić. A morał z tej opowieści takowy płynie, grzeczne dziecko swe zęby regularnie myje. Treść legendy za zbiorem 'Klechdy Przedwieczne' wydawnictwa 'Państwowa Oficyna Wydawnicza' wydanie drugie, nieocenzurowane. Wspaniałe rozpoczęcie mego wykładu historycznego opisem wydarzeń, które zdecydowanie nie miały miejsca. Przyznać jednak należy, iż bajda jaką niewątpliwie jest powyższy tekst wielokrotnie w bardzo ciekawy sposób próbuje wytłumaczyć, powiedzmy, że tajemnice świata. Szczególnie ciekawe są fragmenty o pobudzeniu jądra planety i na pierwszy rzut oka absurdalne traktowanie kamieni jako form życia. Wystarczy jednak przypomnieć sobie o istnieniu skamielin i zastanowić się jak by je zinterpretowali ludzie bez żadnego wykształcenia dysponujący minimalną wiedzą. Kolejną sprawą na którą warto zwrócić uwagę jest nazwa istoty boskiej czyli Prabudzimir co może wyraźnie sugerować, iż historia powstała już po pojawieniu się Wielkiego Mistrza Budzimira (pragnę zaznaczyć, że czasami będę się odnosił do czasów późniejszych niż te opisane w tekstach źródłowych, aby nadać im prawidłowy kontekst i szersze znaczenie), choć równie dobrze jego nazwa mogła ulec zmianie, w tym przypadku mogłoby się zachować oryginalne imię, a takiego nie znaleziono. Pierwsze znane teksty pisane tą legendę zawierające datowane są metodą węgla C14 na schyłkowy okres panowania Ataresa, więc większość historyków szacuje ją na pierwszy wiek naszej ery. Sam Prabudzimir nie jest przedstawiany jako istota nieomylna, momentami ma się wręcz wrażenie, że celowe umieszczenie w jej treści niemal na samym początku zwrotu Prabudzimir w swej mądrości miało na celu uciąć spekulacje co do stanu jego inteligencji, gdyż jego zachowania były czasem odrobinę żenujące. Co się tak patrzycie? Jestem trzeciotezowcem, więc nie wierzę w Prabudzimira. Faktem jest, że nie przedstawiono go jako wszechmocnego co zwykle ma miejsce w mitach zapoczątkowujących wiary monoteistyczne. Warto zwrócić uwagę na samą nazwę Weerland. Chociaż to od niej pochodzi nazwa narodu Weerlandczyków nijak one pasują do wszelkiego pozostałego nazewnictwa z nimi powiązanego. Sprawia wrażenie germańskiej, aczkolwiek w germańskim nazewnictwie nie pojawia się raczej podwójne 'e'. Według legendy nazwa zostaje odgórnie narzucona przez Prabudzimira i być może w tym tkwi wskazówka co do jej inności. Ostatnim co cenne historycznie w tym źródle jest zaskakująca świadomość kształtu planety i innych kwestii związanych z budową układu planetarnego twórców legendy. Niemniej w każdej tego typu klechdzie kryją się groźne dla rozwoju nauki błędy i choć nie rozstrzyga ona ostatecznie kwestii co krąży wokół czego krąży to wyraźnie sugeruje, że planeta jest w centrum świata. W źródłach dotyczących dalszych czasów pojawi się jeszcze więcej narzucających skojarzenia ze światem teraźniejszym fragmentów. Prawie zapomniałem o jednym. Mamy przecież tylko jeden księżyc, a i czerwonego karła w naszym układzie nie stwierdzono. To niemożliwe, aby te fragmenty pojawiły się same z siebie. Kolejne teksty będą pochodzić między innymi z 'Dziejów Weerlandu Prawdziwego'' stanowiące część większego działa 'Lata minione' autorstwa Krosta Narowskiego. Nie lubię z nich korzystać ze względu na zerową wiarygodność jaką prezentują zresztą pozostałe twory tegoż autora żyjącego i działającego na dworze Mistrza Budzimira III. Niestety ciężko o inne pisma traktujące o tej historii (nie mogę użyć określenia czasy ze względu na nieuznawanie wydarzeń przez historyków i mnie samego). Sami zresztą ocenicie.'' (...)Gierkemiasz, zdrajca potępiony po czynie haniebnym zło jego ukazującym schwytawszy Prabudzimira wspaniałego zasuszonymi członkami wrzucił Go w czeluście fekalne, a kiedy zbrodnia została dokonana ruszył marszem okrutnym w swej drodze mordując to, co dobre(...), a kiedy wędrówce nastał kres, bowiem wszystkie ziemie były spalone, by już nigdy płodów rolnych z nich nie zebrać zakrzyknął donośnie, a głos jego wieprza był: Przybywajcie!. A kiedy oślizgły głos jego Weerland obiegł, ludy zniewolone biczami żelaznymi i złym pomyślunkiem wysłuchały go i zabrały się w miejscu jednym, a Ci co w swym honorze i dobrze nie usłuchali fałszywego bóstwa zjedzeni przez pozostałych zostali. Zebrawszy się tam, gdzie potworny bogobójca nakazał stali tygodniami w swych fekaliach, a Gierkemiasz śmiał się z tego widoku i kruców na nich nasyłał, aby te ich dziobały. Gdy widok ów mu się znudził skoczył w górę mocami Prabudzimirowi odebranymi i splugawionymi, a gdy osiągnął niebiosa pochwycił trzeci i najmniejszy z księżyców fallusem swym go miażdżąc, a skały z niego skruszone rozrzucił wokoło ludzi ściśniętych, a one murem się dla nich stały i Mezytem go zwali.(...) Obrosły go bluszcze czerwone kolcami pokryte, a żywiły się one krwią tych, którzy za mur przedostać się chcieli, a nawet, gdy tym się powiodło to za Mezytem zastać mogli krainy wyłącznie ciemne i bagniste grzybom i ślimakom przez Gierkemiasza pod władanie oddane. Uwięziwszy ciemiężone ludy Gierkemiasz, plaga naszej przeszłości dla rozrywki własnej postanowił (...) To jest zbyt chory i obrzydliwy fragment, aby go tu zaprezentować. Ciekawi mnie tylko czy dziadunio miał aż tak bogatą wyobraźnię, czy ktoś mu o tym opowiedział. (…) wtem'' ludzie hańbą okryci zakrzyknęli, że go nienawidzą i zapłakali, a łzy ich świat zalewać poczęły. Uzurpator władzy boskiej zrozumiał, że kontrolę nad nimi tracił i niestety w swej przebiegłości ukazał fałszywe ulitowanie.'' (...)Dał ludziom wodę i pożywienie, a głodujący i spragnieni mu wybaczyli, dał domy wysokie jak drzew setka jedno na drugim stawiane niczym wieże będące, a bezdomni mu wybaczyli, dał dostęp do scjencyj nieprawdziwych świat próbujących wytłumaczyć, a głupi mu wybaczyli. Myślący nie wybaczyli mu nigdy. ''(...) ''Nastąpiły czasy oszustwa, a lud zniewolony większą częścią nie był tego świadomy. Życie jego pozornie ułatwiały rozmaite przedmioty błyskawiczne, których nie jesteśmy w stanie pojąć, lecz ze złej gierkemiaszowej ręki pochodziły i są dla nas obrzydliwością. Nadal jednak żywności i schronienia dla wszystkich nie starczało i ludzie musieli walczyć o przetrwanie ''(...) Ci, którzy próbowali do rozsądku Gierkemiaszowi przy chramie przemówić, wszak mógł on ten stan rzeczy odmienić, zbywani gdakaniem kur zostawali, a nawet jeżeli on ich wysłuchiwał to tylko po to, aby na opak uczynić. Mimo zdarzeń wszelakich świadczących o źle umysł i ciało Gierkemiasza spowijającym utrzymywał on spokój''(...), a nikt nie wiedział co ów stwór naturalnym prawem śmierci nieobjęty planował. Dziś, po setkach lat wiemy, że sześcian on zapragnął przywrócić, aby świat pozostawić takim jakim zastał go Prabudzimir, bowiem tylko wtedy mógłby go opuścić i udać się do miejsc, które w swych wizjach ''(...) po haniebnym części mocy Stwórcy odebraniu zobaczył, aby i tam niecności poczynić. Nie mógł on jednakże tego uczynić, gdyż nie był bogiem jedynym mocą obdarzonym w swym świecie, zaś Prabudzimir nadal łaską nieśmiertelności i wolnej woli pozostawał objęty, a bez zgody jego Weerland pozostawał kulą., a życie, które fałszywe bóstwo pozostawiło, aby uniknąć znudzenia pozostawało bezpieczne''(...) Fragmenty 'Dziejów Weerlandu Prawdziwego' pióra Krosta Narowskiego stanowiące dobro publiczne udostępnione dzięki uprzejmości Królewskich Bibliotek Cyfrowych. Dawno, dawno, dawno temu w odległej przyszłości na Weerlandu Prawdziwego ziemiach żył pewien chudzielec imieniem Kalisz. Jak ojciec i dziad jego pracy w kramie się poświęcał pudła mówiące sprzedając. Choć w wieży jego wygody wszelkie były, zaś jadło bogate szczęścia zaznać nie potrafił. Gdy w dorosłość wkraczał poczucia przygody zaznać zapragnął, toteż miast ku pracy miejsca ruszył piekarnię z całego jej chleba obrabować postanowiwszy sobie, że nim temu nie podoła do domu nie powróci. Wszedłszy do niej ku zdumieniu swemu same bułki zastał, zatem zmuszony został inną odnaleźć i tak oto włóczył się po swojej rodzimej mieścinie piekarni z chlebem szukając, jednakże takowej nie odnalazł. W czynach swych i planach wytrwały na żelaznym wężu w świat ruszył, lecz i tam przez grody i wsie wędrując chleba odnaleźć nie zdołał, miast niego dziwy różne napotykając, a były nimi piece gór wielkości, mury żywioł rzeczny powstrzymujące i dukty jak drzewa na pniach się utrzymujące. Przez dziesiątki lat po świecie i poza murami Mezytu się tułał, a chleba na swej drodze nie napotkał. Już jako starzec brodaty Gierkemiasza o pomoc w jego odnalezieniu ubłagać postanowił, a ten się ulitował i nakazał do miejscowości rodzimej powrócić i pierwszą z piekarni napotkanych odnaleźć, i tak Kalisz uczynił. Powrócił do miejscowości rodzimej i pierwszą z napotkanych piekarni odszukał, a w niej od chleba półkę się uginającą ujrzał. Podszedł pod nią pieczywo na wyciągnięcie ręki mając, wtem się rozmyślając rabunek za czyn niepotrzebny uznał i do domu powrócił. Gdy sensu swych zamiarów nie znamy niczego z nich nie dokonamy. Treść legendy za zbiorem 'Klechdy Przedwieczne' wydawnictwa 'Państwowa Oficyna Wydawnicza' wydanie drugie, nieocenzurowane. Zaczynamy wkraczać w etap sprzecznych podań dotyczących oczywiście istoty Gierkemiasza. Żadne ze źródeł nie zaprzecza boskiej naturze tej mitycznej postaci, ale Krost Narowski wyraźnie przedstawia ją w negatywnym świetle skupiając się na jej czynach tuż po obaleniu Prabudzimira. 'Dzieje Weerlandu Prawdziwego' zgodnie ze współczesnym stanem wiedzy są zbieraniną legend i fantazji autora, których nie jesteśmy w stanie oddzielić. Cechują się do tego wyraźnym zacięciem politycznym, przecież powstały kilka lat po Wielkim Podziale kiedy powstały podwaliny budzimiryzmu, a ten potrzebował mitycznego wroga, aby zespolić swych wyznawców. Stąd zapewne jakże wspaniałe opowieści o różnych sposobach dręczenia ludzi i zabawa w nadawanie wyszukanych nazw Gierkemiaszowi. Odmienną sytuację prezentuje powstała w okolicach I w. naszej ery i właściwie niezmieniona od tych czasów legenda o chudym Kaliszu w której to Gierkemiasz wręcz pomaga głównemu bohaterowi w realizacji jego marzeń. Nie jest jasne co się dzieje z Prabudzimirem w trakcie tego 'okresu'. Samo uwięzienie istoty boskiej jest sprzeczne z ogólnie uznaną naturą takowych, żadne podanie, nawet najkrótsze źródło nie próbuje tego wyjaśnić, na próżno nam szukać jakichkolwiek 'informacji' o ewentualnych próbach ucieczki z tej śmierdzącej jamy, gdzie go Gierkemiasz rzekomo uwięził. Dziwne, że nigdy nikt nie postanowił czegoś takiego stworzyć. To byłby wioskowy hit. Jak już mówiłem w pierwszym odniesieniu pewne fragmenty tych źródeł budzą pewne skojarzenia z czasami dzisiejszymi. Właśnie opowieści o Pra-Weerlandzie pod rządami Gierkemiasza są nimi wręcz przepełnione. Czy czytając o domach-wieżach nie ujrzeliście wieżowców? Przedmioty błyskawiczne? Przecież to elektronika. Wężem żelaznym mógłby zostać nazwany pociąg. Pojawiają się kominy elektrowni i tamy. To po prostu nie może być przypadek i stanowi najbardziej fascynującą część tych przypowieści. Może ongiś byliśmy na poziomie rozwoju dorównującym współczesnemu, a nawet go przewyższającym? Osobiście uważam, że odpowiedź na to pytanie poznamy w ciągu najbliższego stulecia i będzie ona twierdząca. Warto jeszcze zwrócić uwagę na nazwę muru powstałego z trzeciego księżyca słusznie kojarzącą się z jedną z krain historycznych Guberni Weerlandzkiej, a także na plan Gierkemiasza, którego po dziś dzień nie potrafimy jednoznacznie zinterpretować. Być może wynika to z tego, że ten fragment został wymyślony przez autora 'Lat minionych' lub kogoś z jego otoczenia, a nie był przekazywany z pokolenia na pokolenie. Popularna wśród młodego pokolenia wersja o podróży kosmicznej na inną planetę koliduje z problematycznością Prabudzimira, bo niby jak miałby ją uniemożliwiać samą swą wolą? Powoli zbliżamy się do końca ery Weerlandu Prawdziwego, jednakże czasy mityczne zakończą się ponad 100 lat od tego momentu, gdyż nadal brak nam wiarygodnych źródeł. Do niedawna myśleliśmy, że tylko Narowski się nimi zajmował, ale kilkanaście lat temu grupa archeologów znalazła na terenie Neomezytu zapieczętowaną urnę, a w niej strzępki intrygującego tekstu. (…)Kiedyś jednakże bunt wobec ciemiężyciela musiał nastąpić, ''(...)''bowiem deszcze burzowe i bydła masowy pomór biedę na ludzkość za sprawą Gierkemiasza sprowadziły. ''(...) Nadal jednak mało mu było i do godnego życia sposobności pozbawić wielu postanowił, a czyn ten goryczy czarę przelał. (...) I zbuntowali się w swej godności Ci, którym bóg fałszywy rozumu ni honoru nie odebrał, a ten nic nie poczynił wiedząc, iż po czasie walki duch w niebyt odejdzie, niestety rację on miał. Nienawiść do bękarta wszechmocnego zbyt słaba była, aby ogień w sercach całego ludu podtrzymać, lecz pozostała jeszcze nadzieja.'' W stoczni górskiej nieopodal Mezytu położonej gniew wyjątkową siłą wybuchł i znalazł się lider godzien ludowi przewodzić. Mędrzec nazywający siebie Budzimirem zebrawszy tysiącowie ziomków bunt ów podtrzymał, a gdy świat wieść obeszła kolejni jego stronnicy z całych Weerlandu ziem przybyli.(...)'' Pierwsza pośród zgniłych dusz zrozumiała wtedy, że koniecznym się stało odzew wystawić.'' (...)Budzimir już wówczas przez wielu mistrzem zwany nie pragnął się do przemocy uciekać, zatem przewodząc jedynymi niezniewolonymi postanowił rozmowy z Gierkemiaszem poczynić, aby go skruszyć, zaś wszelkie warunki przez niego mające być przedstawione ze swymi poplecznikami omówił czym swą wspaniałość i wzgląd w wolę ludu udowodnił. ''(...) ''Po omówieniu uznał, że poczyni jak sam uzna za słuszne, zaś postulaty jego łagodnymi będą(...)'' i wówczas Gierkemiasz na ziemię zstąpił , a ona ciemna i zgniła się pod stopami jego stawała i przedstawiono je fałszywemu bóstwu.'' Wszelkim ludziom żywność i luksusy miał zapewnić, Mezyt obalić i trzeci księżyc przywrócić, Prabudzimira uwolnić i mocy swej się zrzec, po tym zaś na oczach ludów śmierć ze swojej własnej ręki ponieść. Po dziś dzień niezrozumiałym jest dlaczego Gierkemiasz na ugodę nie przystał. Zapewne duma rozum mu przysłoniła. Zaśmiał się tylko wówczas obrzydliwie i bunt siłą stłumić nakazał.(...) Usłuchali go wówczas obłudnicy, którzy rad i przykazów Gierkemiasza słuchając wygody sobie zapewniali, kiedy tym, którym w swym honorze nie przyszło tego czynić w biedzie żyć przychodziło. Poplecznicy pierwszego pośród zgniłych zbroje skażoną magią wzmocnione nosili i choć od trucizn jego słów lędźwia swe mieli obschłe do zaprawionych w boju należeli ''(...) Gdy bohaterskim stoczni obrońcom przyszło się ze zdrajcami ludzkości zetrzeć, walczyli do końca samego sławiąc imię Budzimira, który z tyłów ich duchowo wspierał, a było nim bezwarunkowe ustąpienie jeszcze tego samego dnia. (...) ''Bóstwo zdradzieckie, któremu przebiegłości niestety nie można było odmówić wykorzystać jeńców do swych celów postanowiło. Spotkał się wówczas z Prabudzimirem i grożąc ich straszliwą śmiercią nakłonił go, aby jego woli usłuchał. Stwórca buntowników pragnąc ocalić użył resztek swych mocy, aby świat opuścić z siebie samego nowy tworząc.(...)'' Wówczas Gierkemiasz choć raz uczciwie w swych losach postępując wzniósł Budzimira ze zwolennikami jego poza Mezyt i Weerlandu Prawdziwego granice, aby Ci do nowego świata trafili. Prabudzimir jeszcze świadomość zachowując dał mądrość swą i błogosławieństwo pierwszemu Budzimirowi, zaś tyle mu mocy przekazał, ile mógł zdołać.'' Tedy, już jedynym bogiem świata będąc Gierkemiasz władzy pełnię zyskał i sześcian mógł przywrócić i innym swym zboczeniom upust dać. Czy to uczynił? Nikt nie wiedział cóż mu się w jego umarłej duszy tliło. Fragmenty 'Dziejów Weerlandu Prawdziwego' pióra Krosta Narowskiego stanowiące dobro publiczne udostępnione dzięki uprzejmości Królewskich Bibliotek Cyfrowych. (...)'' bowiem już wówczas Prorok upadek Giekemiasza zapowiedział (...) pierwotne buntu przyczyny minęły, a (...) Budzimir słowa ''warunki jednakże odrzucił. Wizje jego czyn ten nakazały ''(...) Poplecznicy jego (...) w ofierze Prawdziwemu (...) wówczas już na słowach nie mogło się to zakończyć i wszyscy, którzy tego słowa spraw nie przewidzieli (...) ''rozpierzchli. ''(…) (...) swymi ludźmi wypędzić słowa z pałaców nakazał. (...) Proroka ostatniego w sali (...) bowiem do walki sam był niezdolny (...) ''wówczas upadek ''(…) Wielu nie słowa ulec (...) pozostałych wygnano (…) Fragmenty rękopisu ze Ścinawy Parlickiej pióra anonimowego autora stanowiące dobro publiczne udostępnione dzięki uprzejmości Królewskich Bibliotek Cyfrowych. Cóż, tym razem zacznę od końca, aby sobie nieco urozmaicić powierzoną mi misję i utworzyć wrażenie jednej całości z poprzednim komentarzem. Rękopis ze Ścinawy Parlickiej odnaleźli młodzi studenci, głównie Hirshbergowie i początkowo nie przykładano do niego wagi. Głównie za sprawą tego, że w urnie były butelki wina. Nic dziwnego, że kawałki rozpadającego się pergaminu zeszły na dalszy plan. Zresztą nie była to jego jedyna sprawka, sama urna podołała zadaniu nie wpuszczając do swego środka wilgoci lasów Neomezytu, ale jedna z butelek uległa rozszczelnieniu. To ona stała się przyczyną poważnego uszkodzenia tekstu. Wino oceniono na około stu lat, zaś sam rękopis, a przynajmniej skóra na której powstał została poddana datowaniu metodą izotopu węgla c-14 i okazała się siedem lat starsza od oryginału 'Lat Minionych' Krosta Narowskiego. Złożenie tego co po tym cennym źródle zostało zajęło kolejne dziewięć lat, dużym czynnikiem utrudniającym było użycia w nim starego i martwego dziś alfabetu. Rezultat tych działań ujrzeliście na podstawie zaprezentowanego przeze mnie fragmentu. Treść tegoż źródła okazała się być alternatywną wersją tego o czym możemy przeczytać w 'Dziejach Weerlandu Prawdziwego'. Niestety większość opisywanych wydarzeń praktycznie w ogóle się nie zachowała. Widzimy tu wyraźne różnice wobec wersji Narowskiego. Wspomnienie o minięciu przyczyn buntu, wizje o których nie było mowy w 'Dziejach', czy też urywek o pałacach, który jest tak bardzo wyrwany z kontekstu, że nie wiadomo jak go zinterpretować. Niestety okrutne dla chcących poznać więcej szczegółów brakujące fragmenty nigdy nie zostaną już uzupełnione, chyba że odnajdziemy inny, lepiej zachowany egzemplarz rękopisu. Cóż bowiem za słowo określało warunki postawione przez Gierkemiasza? Złe, okrutne, czy może też hojne, łaskawe? Ten, kto tam wino upchał powinien się wstydzić zza grobu. Kto wie czy ten rękopis nie jest bzdurami większymi niż 'dzieło' Narowskiego? Nie znamy autora, w tamtym okresie w Weerlandzie Południowym używano już głównie alfabetu łacińskiego , między innymi przy pisaniu 'Lat Minionych'. Być może ktoś z północy się z nimi zapoznając postanowił zrobić to po swojemu, w celach, które można uznać za propagandowe, a nikt nie bronił mu użyć starego pergaminu. Wszak wyraźny jest brak zamiłowania do Budzimira czy nienawiści do Gierkemiasza. Co więcej Prabudzimir znika po szczątkach interpretacji legendy o stworzeniu Pra-Weerlandu, której tu nie zapodałem i jest zwany Pierwszym Wielkim. Czy coś się stało w brakujących fragmentach, czy może jego rola została dorobiona na potrzeby rozwijającego się budzimiryzmu? Z drugiej strony ten egzemplarz wcale nie musi być oryginałem, który być może powstał dużo wcześniej, na przykład jeszcze za Ataresa. Prawda jest taka, że jej nie poznamy, to tylko bajania przekształcone pod ówczesną sytuację polityczną, być może kryją się pod nią prawdy, ale ten wykład stanowi raczej ciekawostkę. Mam nadzieję, że ten alternatywny fragment wyprał z Was ostatnie nadzieje. Oczywiście nie pozbawię się przyjemności wysnuwania z tych tekstów różnych wniosków, szczególnie, że w paru kwestiach oba są zgodne. Pierwszym z nich jest wątpliwa odwaga i wojowniczość Budzimira. W wersji Narowskiego próbuje się to wytłumaczyć 'duchowym wspieraniem', ale anonim bez ogródek twierdzi, że nie był zdolny do walki. Czyżby miał jakieś wady ciała uniemożliwiające działanie fizyczne, a może po prostu ten zachowany fragment wyrwany z kontekstu tylko wprowadza nas w błąd. Mogli go tam zranić, albo nie odnosi się to do niego. Nie wiemy czy wcześniej pracował fizycznie, albo w ogóle w górskich stoczniach, których w rękopisie ze Ścinawy nie ma w ogóle. Są tylko wspomniane tajemnicze pałace. Przeklęte wino. Mogę z całą stanowczością powiedzieć, że nic nie wiedzielibyśmy i bez jego pomocy. Budzimir według tych źródeł miał unikać osobistego udziału w walkach i na tym zamknijmy temat. Kolejnym wspólnym elementem są poplecznicy Gierkemiasza. Żadna wersja nie zaprzecza ich obecności co zaburza jego kreacje jako tego złego i okrutnego. Krost wspomina o wygodach jakie zapewniała im służba, nie ma nic o ich wątpliwościach co do słuszności strony. Można wywnioskować przewagę liczebną nad zwolennikami Budzimira. To tylko dodatkowo potwierdza niespójność kreacji tej istoty boskiej. Po prostu widać, że przy tej postaci mocno grzebano,. Może nie było to dokładnie zaplanowane i działania stały się widoczne, ale jest inne wytłumaczenie, które przedstawię później. Dochodzimy do kwestii najważniejszej czyli samego wygnania. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że Weerlandczycy skądś się wzięli. Silnie odosobniona grupa etniczna mająca własną kulturę i pismo nagle się pojawiła na wschodzie kontynentu co stanowi nie lada zagadkę. Sposób wygnania do dzisiaj jest kwestią wyraźnych sporów religijnych. Ci, którzy wyznają Tezę Weerlandzką nadal uznają, iż ostatni akapit 'Dziejów Weerlandu Prawdziwego' jest prawdą i nie podlega interpretacji. Są też tacy, którzy uznają go za dowód naszego pozaplanetarnego pochodzenia. Szczerze mówiąc nie widząc nie potrafię tego rozsądzić. Nie wierzę w Prabudzimira, a jak na kosmitów jesteśmy nader podobni do żyjących tu ludzi i możemy się z nimi swobodnie rozmnażać. Być może jesteśmy potomkami dawnej cywilizacji, która upadła w jakiś efektowny sposób i przybiliśmy do brzegów Ostii jako nieliczni ocaleni, albo nas faktycznie wygnano. My przetrwaliśmy, a cywilizacja wyjściowa nie. Faktem jest, iż od początku posiadaliśmy przedmioty i księgi dużo bardziej zaawansowane niż powinniśmy, inna sprawa z ich wykorzystaniem. Czuję, że kiedyś poznamy prawdę. Na tym się kończy rola Weerlandu Prawdziwego w naszych czasach mitycznych. Niektórzy powiedzą, że szkoda, ale ja jestem z tego powodu wyłącznie zadowolony. Nie lubię nie podpartego niczym gdybania na temat tych wszystkich legend, a od naszego przybycia na wschodnie wybrzeża Ostii pojawiają się fakty dotyczące samych opisywanych przeze mnie czasów i stopniowo jest ich coraz więcej. Kończą się również 'Dzieje Weerlandu Prawdziwego i zaczyna się następny tom 'Lat Minionych' ' Nowe Ziemie'. Czas kontynuować wykład.'' Ujrzał Budzimir i lud jego ląd człekiem dotychczas nieskalany, zaś jasną się stała porażka Zdrajcy Potępionego. Ziemie chciał stworzyć przez ognie palone, a były żyzne i bujnymi lasami porośnięte, wody zatrute, a morze pominąwszy pitne i ryb pełne były ''(...) ''Kraina błogosławieństwem Prabudzimira objęta została i wszelkie złe myśli Gierkemiasza mocy w niej nie miały. (...)Na Budzimira jednakże wizje były zsyłane, a w nich ujrzał na zachodzie krainy jeszcze wspanialsze i w dobra natury bogatsze, które nowym domem ludu jego stać się mogły. ''(...) ''Nie zabawili zatem dłużej na tamtych i na poszukiwanie nowych ruszyli morze za sobą zostawiając, a na ich drodze stanęły nieprzebyte góry ostrymi turniami pokryte. Ścieżki przez nie prowadzące przez zwierzynę były ubite i zdradzieckie, lecz Budzimir błogosławieństwem i zwiadowcami obdarzony drogę odnaleźć potrafił. Wielu niestety śmierć poniosło, a niektórzy przez Gierkemiasza mamieni strach wobec ścian pionowych, lawin skalnych i dzikich stworzeń czując zawrócić postanowiło. ''(...) Po miesiącach wielu i Budzimir na wysoką wszedł górę i rozmówiwszy z ludu jego członkiem szepty usłyszał. Zakrzyknął wówczas, aby się któż to dowiedzieć i wtenczas Prabudzimir rykiem lawiny odpowiedział, a ona ścieżkę z gór wyprowadzającą odsłoniła.'' Krainy za górami na wskroś inne od tych przed nimi się okazały. Choć ziemie nadal były żyzne miast lasów same niemal trawy ją pokrywały i o drewno w niej było trudno. Za dnia letniego skwar słońca i susze, w noce chłody, a w zimy wielkie mrozy i śniegi Kraina ta człowiekowi mało sprzyjała. ''(...) W niej Budzimir postanowił na stałe się osiedlić.'' Ciężkie były początki ostałego żywota. Drewno i woda ze zboczy gór ściągane być musiały, a to wiele dni zajmowało i braki tych jak się okazało zbędnych dóbr odczuło wielu ludzi. Orne grunty dobre dawały plony, zaś zwierzyny nie brakowało, toteż głodu nikt nie cierpiał i życie toczyło się dalej. ''(...) ''Niestety, brak celu jednego lud łączącego zapoczątkował pierwsze waśnie. Zapoczątkowało się to od drobnych zdarzeń, sąsiad zabił sąsiada, bo ten miał lepszą ziemiankę, później szerzyły się gwałty zaludnienie powiększające, a mordy i kradzieże codziennymi się stały. Budzimir wszystkie grzechy za człeka niegodne uznawszy nakazał je śmiercią karać, a dwóch ludzi poświadczenie winę potwierdzało. Gierkemiasz dalej zbierał swe żniwo i częstokroć niewinni winnymi zostawali uznawani. Po raz kolejny Budzimir wykazał się mądrością i po nastu latach uznał, iż same słowa wystarczającymi nie są, a on sam prawdę od fałszu będzie rozdzielał. Szybko się okazało, iż grzesznikami gierkemiaszowymi na ogół byli urodziwi mężczyźni i szpetne kobiety, zaś mężowie pięknym licem i silnym ciałem nieobdarzeni i damy o wielkim wdzięku na złe moce byli odporni. Ponownie zapanował spokój. (...)Mijały lata, a nadal lud nie potrafił odtworzyć tego co było w Prawdziwym Weerlandzie, mijały lata, a odchodzili w sen wieczny Ci, co go pamiętali. Wielu z młodych pokoleń nie pojęło sztuki pisania i czytania, zaś tego co pochodziło z czasów przed wygnaniem było coraz mniej, wkrtóce Pra-Weerland znany był tylko z opowieści starców, a i tych zabrakło. ''(...) ''Z pamiętających dawny świat ostał się jedynie Budzimir. (...)Panujący porządek został jednak przerwany wraz z przybyciem innych. Byli to ludzie zwierzętom podobni i przez Gierkemiasza niczym plaga zesłani. Dosiadający koni, obdarzeni ich siłą i rozumem. Z początku nękali pojedyncze domostwa, potem jednakże stawali coraz śmielsi i wkrótce najazdy ich zmorą wszystkich wygnańców się stały ''(...) Oczywistym się stało, iż Budzimir i lud jego musieli opuścić tę krainę. Na wschodzie majaczyły góry, których ponowne przebycie mogło być ponad ich siły, z północy przybili barbarzyńcy, na południu letnie susze mogły być jeszcze większe. Pozostały jedynie krainy zachodzącego słońca ukryte za bezkresnymi połaciami trawiastych równin. Tam właśnie udali się wygnańcy z Weerlandu Prawdziwego. (…) Fragmenty 'Nowych Ziem' pióra Krosta Narowskiego stanowiące dobro publiczne udostępnione dzięki uprzejmości Królewskich Bibliotek Cyfrowych. Jak wyraźnie widać przeniesienie wydarzeń na Ostię przysłużyło się Narowskiemu. Narracja jest spokojniejsza i najwidoczniej stracił zapał do wymyślania zboczonych rzeczy. Niestety wkraczamy w czasy, które de facto mitycznymi nie były. Prawie wszystkie źródła dotyczące i pochodzące z tego okresu zostały spalone za Budzimira III i Krost Narowski miał w tym swój udział. Niestety opisana w „Nowych Ziemiach' wersja wydarzeń choć zawiera w sobie prawdę w dużej mierze opiera się na jego wyobraźni i jest pisana w sposób dość propagandowy. Dlatego czasy mityczne kończą się w momencie pojawienia się zapisów pochodzących z okresu który opisują i jedno wydarzenie pojawia się w kilku dobrze zachowanych źródłach. Jest kilka koncepcji dotyczących miejsca zapoczątkowania naszej historii na Ostii. Dzięki pracom archeologicznym można by potwierdzić którąś z nich, ale niestety państwo obecnie znajdujące na tych terenach do nich nie dopuszcza. Jedną z ciekawszych jest teza, iż byliśmy n wybrzeżu w okolicach obecnej Brytanii. Weerlandczycy, którzy wycofali się z podróży przez Góry Kawerskie trafili na jej tereny. Wiemy, że nie ma na wybrzeżu pozostałości zaawansowanych cywilizacji. Sądzę, że niebawem poznamy prawdę. Ciekawe czy była jakaś inna motywacja przejścia przez wyżej wymienione góry. Są jednymi z najwyższych i zajmujących największe tereny na kontynencie. Sama 'wizja' wydaje mi się za słabym powodem, aby spróbować je przebyć. Zabawne wydaje się, że po przebyciu Kawerów Budzimir miał się osiedlić na stałe po drugiej stronie, ale wcale takie bezsensowne to nie jest. Wiedział czego można oczekiwać podczas powrotu przez nie, a ze wszystkich pozostałych trzech stron otaczał go step. Jeśli faktycznie miało miejsce zatrzymanie się gdzieś na dłuższy okres to tamten moment wydaje mi się najbardziej prawdopodobny. Oczywiście zgodnie ze swoją tradycją Narowski stara się wybielać i oczerniać w bardzo nieudolny sposób co widać w akapicie dotyczącym, no... czegoś w rodzaju sądownictwa. Wcześniej obiecałem, że zaprezentuję koncepcję odmienną niż twierdzenie, że był fanatykiem i słabo myślał. Co jeśli to było celowe, jeżeli musiał w ten sposób to napisać jeśli chciał w ogóle, ale postanowił w sposób niebezpośredni, lecz jasny dla rozumnego czytelnika skrytykować ten nakaz i zaprzeczyć tej mitologizacji? Nie wiemy jakie myśli kłębiły się w jego głowie kiedy pisał 'Dzieje'. Ja osobiście uważam, że to przekombinowane i wcale niczego takiego nie chciał przekazać, ale wykład byłby niewiarygodny gdybym o tym nie wspomniał. Interesujące są fragmenty o postępującym zacofaniu. Wyobraźmy sobie, że trafiamy na dzikie tereny z dużą grupą ludzi. Musimy przejść przez ogromne pasma górskie pozbawieni wygód, dobrego jedzenia i tak dalej. W trakcie wędrówki zaczyna panować głód, a my błądzimy. Kto pierwszy zostanie z tyłu lub umrze? Najsłabsi fizycznie. Kto generalizując jest słabszy fizycznie? Szeroko pojęta inteligencja czy zwykli pracownicy fizyczni? Weźmy jeszcze pod uwagę fakt, że bunt Budzimira jest ukazywany jako prostych ludzi. Wszystko układa się w sensowną całość. Nie odbudowalibyśmy swojej cywilizacji, szczególnie na skraju stepu. Z każdym pokoleniem cofalibyśmy się o dziesiątki lat. Za barbarzyńcami nie kryje się nic ciekawego, typowy łupieżczy i koczowniczy lud stepów z którym spotykaliśmy się i w późniejszych, w pełni historycznych czasach. Zawsze ciężko było się z nimi dogadać. Zastanawiacie się pewnie jak to możliwe, że nie ma absolutnie żadnych pisemnych pozostałości z tamtych czasów. Nie do końca, wspomniałem, że spalono prawie wszystkie. Zachowała się część ksiąg i rękopisów, które przed spaleniem przez Budzimira III ocalił jeszcze świeży uniwersytet. Część z nich znajdowało się na terenie dzisiejszej Hirshbergii i zgromadził je później. Dostarczyły one wielu informacji które prawdopodobnie pomogły nam przejść jakby to orzec... postęp technologiczny na sterydach. Niestety jednocześnie nie dopuszczano do nich zwykłych ludzi i nie skopiowano ich. Kilkadziesiąt lat temu jakże przez nas kochany Król Ferdynand doprowadził do tego, iż ich posiadacze wraz z nimi opuścili kraj w dość burzliwy sposób. Ostatni raz widziano ich w portach Pięciopolski, ale o tym później. Dużo później. Zachował się jeden krótki dokument, a raczej jego kopia, który ma aspiracje do skrócenia czasów mitycznych. ''Podróżowych dni jesiennych, błogosławieństowiem Budzimira Wielkiego objętymi na trawowych krainach pory wieczornej, ludu całego cofania świadectw będziwszy, ochronić to co zachowanym jeszcze pozostało pragnieniem spowici pismo owe deklaracyje niosące sporządzamy. Przed ciemnotami i zapomnieniem to, co z lat dawnych wśród nas będące zgromadzić i przed złym uchronić. Tych, co mądrościów wszelakich poszukawszy swe wiosny zatracają pod opiekę zabrać, a pomocym chcącym ją udzielić. Tego ów dokonania zobowiązanymi jesteśmy te co podpisy swe złożywszy, żywoty swe poświęcimy. Żywia Wysoka, Przezprawa Dwunastopalca, Dobrawa córa Boromira, Zamtuza córa Boromira ''(...) Kopia ze Starego Sadu stanowiąca dobro publiczne udostępniona dzięki uprzejmości Królewskich Bibliotek Cyfrowych. Dziwny dokument nieprawdaż? Pewnie duży udział miało w tym to, że może być sfabrykowany. Znamy go jedynie z kopii, która powstała w niejasnych okolicznościach. Jeżeli zakładamy, że istniał oryginał to prawdopodobnie został przypadkiem pominięty w okresie panowania Budzimira III i został odnaleziony dopiero podczas spalenia przez króla Gromosława pierwszej stolicy Weerlandu. Są podania dotyczące pergaminu, który został spisany przed przebyciem Rzeżuchy. Nie wiadomo co się z nim stało, lecz w Domu Tez z miasteczka o nazwie Stary Sad przez pewien okres trzymano większość ksiąg z Nowodomu. Wtedy miała powstać rzekoma kopia. Co prawda istniały znachorki kolekcjonujące stare artefakty i zajmujące się uzdrawianiem chorych, wybite, a jakże za Budzimira III. Zwane czasem, co zabawne wiedźmami. Dokument poniekąd pasuje do stylu ich bycia, ale równie dobrze osoba, która go wydała na świat mogła znać się na rzeczy i napisać go pod swoją wiedzę. Źródło te potraktujmy jako ciekawostkę. Na chwilę obecną nie jesteśmy w stanie z całą pewnością jego obalić, gdyż w Starym Sadzie powstały kopie wszystkich pism i teoretycznie jakiś oryginał mógł się zawieruszyć, ale nie oznacza to, że jest uznane. Czas powoli kończyć już wykład, co być może niektórych ucieszy, a mnie z pewnością. W gardle mi zaschło. Czeka nas jeszcze ostatni tekst źródłowy i odniesienie do niego, później już zaczynają się czasy prawdziwie historyczne. (...)''Trudy przez gór masywów podróży niczym w porównaniu do krainy traw były. Przed sobą ni drzewa, ni rzeki większej, zewsząd tylko nieskończone połaci, a za sobą tylko śmierć z rąk dzikich sługusów Gierkemiasza. ''(...) ''Dzikie hordy z początku ścigały niemrawo, z rzadka śmierć tym, co zostali w tyle niosąc, lecz wkrótce wszyscy poczuli ich śmierdzący dech na swych plecach. ''(...) ''Miesiące mijały, a bezkresne równiny się nie zmieniały i zwątpiło wielu czy dotrą tam, gdzie zachodzi słońce i tyleż ludzi w drodze zmarło z pragnienia, głodu, hemoroidów i wycieńczenia. ''(...) ''Nastała zima, a ją przerwała niespełna połowa. ''(...) ''Budzimir wysłuchawszy Gierkemiaszem ludzi skalanych, którzy decyzji jego nie pochwalali złapać ich nakazał i zupę z nich ugotować, a do niej plugastw nawrzucać. Tym samym chaosu się ze swego ludu pozbył, a garnce na drodze jego zostawić nakazał. Na dni kilka klątwą ludożerstwa ludzi koni w tyle zostawił, a z nich życie wyciekało i nikt z ludu jego już nie ośmielił mu się sprzeciwić, gdyż szacunek i miłość na nowo wzbudził. (...) Wkrótce po tym pierwsze drewno mające rośliny ujrzeli, krzaki jakieś, a nawet samotne drzewo. Siły nowe w lud Budzimira wstąpili i pospieszyli. Wkrótce zewsząd lasy ich otaczały. Radość, nadzieja i z jagód bąblowica powróciły, choć dzicy nie zaprzestali swego pościgu. ''(...) Pod dniach kilku na swej drodze napotkali rzekę tak szeroką i głęboką, jaką tylko Budzimir pamiętał. Brzegi miała dzikie i kępkami rzeżuchy porośnięte. Wpław przebyć się nie dało, tratwy zbudować czasu sporo by zajęło, a koni ludu tętent był niemal słyszalny. (...) ''Nie mogli decyzji innej podjąć niż bitwę im odprawić. Stanęli do niej niemal wszyscy, mężczyźni, kobiety i rok przekraczające dzieci. Tylko młodsze i starczą słabością Budzimir objęty w niej nie uczestniczyli. Przygotowania całą noc trwały, ''(...) a z rana wroga ujrzano.'' Szarżą barbarzyńcy na swych koniach zaczęli o wielkim hałasie, lecz strachu, ni zwątpienia w ludzie Budzimira nie wzbudzili, a w pierwszej jego linii starców i nielicznych otyłych ustawiono, aby ciałami swymi wroga zatrzymali i tak się stało. Wtenczas Budzimir to kontrataku sygnał dał. Ruszyli dzielni mężowie muchomorami przed bitwą nakarmieni, aby głód im nie przeszkadzał, a za nimi kobiety z pałkami i biczami, którymi ich uderzając do szybszego ataku zachęcały. Starli się nareszcie z dzikim żywiołem, a każden jeden wygnaniec tysiąc tysięcy koniarzy w chwale zabijał. Najdzielniejszym młodzieniec Ataresem zwany się okazał. W każdej dłoni po dziewięć toporów dzierżył i w nogach też, a ruch jego oczu podmuchy barbarzyńców obalające powodował. ''(...) Walczyli tak przez czterdzieści dni i nocy, bez jedzenia, picia czy snu, a rzeka czerwoną od krwi się stała. Wówczas gierkemiaszowe pomioty ustąpiły.'' Wówczas Budzimir zwycięstwem pijany odwiedził pole bitwy. Tylko pięć zmarłych z jego ludu wyliczono, a wrogów czterdzieści milionów! Wielka była wszystkich radość i ci do tego zdolni bez pośpiechu za tratw budowę się zabrali. ''(...) Przeprawienie ludu całego przez rzekę, którą na cześć roślin jej brzegi porastających Rzeżuchą nazwano kilka dni zajęło, a ostatni ją przekroczyli Budzimir wraz z Ataresem, którego od bitwy przy sobie zawsze trzymał. (...) Za Rzeżuchą rozciągała się kraina wspaniała wszelkich natury bogactw pełna, którą w swych wizjach przed laty dojrzał Budzimir. Kraina, która nowym domem dla ludu jego się stała i na cześć starego Weerlandem okrzyknięta została. ''(...) Fragmenty 'Nowych Ziem' pióra Krosta Narowskiego stanowiące dobro publiczne udostępnione dzięki uprzejmości Królewskich Bibliotek Cyfrowych. Stało się! Ostatnie źródło zostało odczytane. Na początek zwolennicy teorii o przemyceniu treści antybudzimirowskich powinni zwrócić uwagę na drugi akapit. Budzimir według niego do łaskawców nie należał. Po raz pierwszy pojawiają się postaci historyczne, uwzględniając ich tytuły: Atares Następca Budzimira i Wielki Mistrz Budzimir. Pewnie dziwicie, gdyż drugie imię przewija się od dosyć dawna. Otóż powszechna jest teoria jakoby osób przedstawiających się przy jego użyciu i stojących na czele Weerlandczyków było kilka, gdyż uwzględniając prawdziwość daty założenia stolicy nowego Weerlandu zwykły człowiek nie mógł żyć tak długo. Owszem, są w naszej historii osoby parające się szeroko pojętą magią i żyjące bardzo długo jak na przykład Mistrz Budzimir V, ale nic nie sugeruje, że ją wówczas znano. Zauważmy, że po Budzimirze następuje Ataress, który tytułuje się jego następcą. Po nim władzę przejmuję osoba zwąca siebie Mistrzem Budzimirem III, a ten jak doskonale wiemy bardzo nie lubił pism z okresu, którego tyczy się wykład. Co do bitwy jej przesadzenie miało być prawdopodobnie ku pokrzepieniu serc. Sytuacja Weerlandu w momencie spisaniu źródła była nieciekawa. Zbuntowane prowincje za lasami Neomezytu na północy gdzie się ochoczo germanizowano, rosnące zagrożenie z południowego zachodu, a do tego plany ekspansji na wschodni brzeg Rzeżuchy, zaś tam mogło nastąpić ponowne spotkanie z naszymi jakże kochanymi sąsiadami. Nie odnaleziono żadnych dowodów archeologicznych na jakąkolwiek bitwę odbywającą się wzdłuż brzegów głównej dziś rzeki naszego państwa, choć w okolicy wsi Wodomłoty znaleziono kilka odpowiadających wiekiem pozostałości drewnianych tratw. Z ciekawostek dodam, że jeśli podzieli się ogólną liczbę zabitych po stronie przeciwnika Weerlandczyków przez sto tysięcy, bo według Krosta tyle średnio każdy z naszych zabił wychodzi, że po naszej stronie biło się osób czterdzieści. Brzmi to śmiesznie, ale jeszcze sto lat temu takie obliczenia traktowano bardzo poważnie. Tak oto kończą się czasy mityczne, My, Weerlandczycy trafiliśmy do krain, które zamieszkujemy po dziś dzień, choć ja akurat na stałe przebywam w pewnej buntowniczej prowincji. Przepraszam urażonych mymi słowami Hirshbergów za mój niewybredny żarcik i dziękuję wszystkim za wysłuchanie! Od razu informuję, że kolejny wykład pod tytułem 'Początki nowego Weerlandu' nadejdzie, gdy nadejdzie i zacznie się od pierwszego uznanego historycznego dokumentu, aktu założenia pierwszej stolicy Weerlandu czyli Nowodomu. Planuję skupić się na przedstawieniu historii swoimi słowami i ograniczyć liczbę źródeł. Wiem, że z wypiekami na twarzy nie będziecie czekać, a ja już dostaję chrypki. Bywajcie! Kategoria:Historia fikcyjno-wirtualna Kategoria:Hirshbergia i Weerland